Caso nº02
by Aluada22
Summary: Uma nova mania de tazos e a morte da professora Mizuki abalam a vida dos alunos da escola Tomoeda. Quando não há cartas Clow envolvidas, somente você, leitor, pode resolver este mistério.
1. A história

Quase tropeçando nas rodinhas dos próprios patins, Sakura Kinomoto finalmente chegava à escola Tomoeda. Era o primeiro dia de aula depois das curtas férias de inverno, e o clima não lhe ajudava a chegar a tempo: antes fora a cama quentinha que a segurava convidativamente a prolongar as férias, depois era a calçada congelada que a fazia escorregar a todo momento.

Ainda se atrapalhando ao tirá-los dos pés, ela guardou seu par de patins cor-de-rosa no armário e adiantou-se até a sala de sua quinta série, atrasada com sempre. Ao passar a porta para o lado e entrar, foi bombardeada por uma série de garotas que falavam ao mesmo tempo. Tomoyo conseguiu ser rápida do que todas, e puxara a amiga para um canto.

— Sakura! Que bom que você chegou! — seus olhos brilhavam — Posso ver sua coleção de Anime-Tazos?

— Quê? — perguntou de volta, estranhando o cumprimento.

— Você não tem?! — exclamou Meilin atrás de Tomoyo, levando as mãos à boca — Como assim? Você está perdendo a melhor coisa do _mundo_!

— Calma, calma... afinal de contas, o que é isso?

Naoko intrometeu-se na roda e, já com as mãos estendidas, deixou que Sakura pegasse algumas pequenas moedinhas de ouro. A primeiro momento, pareciam realmente com dinheiro; numa segunda olhada, porém, era a nítida a diferença dos rostos gravados.

— Ta vendo só? São tazos de desenhos japoneses. Eles vêm nos salgadinhos, e servem pra colecionar e jogar.

— Olha só os meus da Sailor Moon!

— Esses são os do Yu Yu Hakusho!

— Faltam só cinco pra eu completar a coleção oficial, hohoho! — riu Meilin numa risada maquiavélica.

— Eu já completei a minha — Tomoyo sorriu alegre.

— É, a mãe dela pagou uma equipe de funcionários só pra abrirem os salgadinhos e lhe entregarem os tazos... — a outra cochichou, com biquinho e olhos estreitos.

O sinal bateu.

Resmungando e suspirando, todos os alunos pararam de jogar e se dirigiram aos seus respectivos assentos. Segundos depois, entrava na sala a professora Mizuki, também visivelmente mal-humorada. Sem nem ao menos murmurar um "bom dia", ela jogou seus livros em cima da mesa e se pôs a escrever na lousa.

Aula de Japonês. Mas deveria ser de Matemática, com o professor Terada...

— Com licença, professora Mizuki — Rika se levantou da carteira para poder levar a palavra à mulher — Acho que está havendo alguma confusão com os horários. Esta deveria ser a aula do professor Terada.

— Eu tenho cara de idiota, senhorita Sasaki?

Suas palavras violentas fizeram a garota engolir seco.

— N-não é isso que quis dizer, professora. Me d-desculpe...

— Então a senhorita acha que eu não sei meus próprios horários, é isso? Ou então, vocês todos aqui devem achar — ela apontou para toda a classe, que se mantinha calada —, que eu não sou responsável o bastante para acompanhar mudanças de calendário, é isso?!

Ela esmagou o giz entre os dedos, de raiva. Ninguém se atreveu a respirar.

— Se vocês querem realmente saber, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de dar aula nesta escola hoje. A mi-ni-ma! Mas então chega o queridinho da diretora, aquele Terada imbecil, achando que pode mandar em todos, como se fôssemos vermes e ele pud—

— Algum problema, professora Mizuki?

Yosiyuki Terada estava batendo a ponta do pé esquerdo na beirada da porta.

— Todos! TODOS! — ela saiu de seu lugar próximo ao quadro negro e foi ter com o outro, apontando-lhe o dedo — O senhor não tem nenhum direito de dizer o que tenho que fazer, entendido? Esta aula deveria ser SUA, e não MINHA!

— Se não está contente, então porque não sai?

— Isso é uma ameaça?! Ah, desculpe-me, mas o senhor não tem o poder de me despedir.

— Mas posso arranjar os preparativos mais rápido do que imagina.

Ela bufou.

— Nesta sala de aula EU sou a autoridade máxima, e portanto digo que o senhor não tem o direito de falar comigo deste jeito!

— Então, com licença, vou me dirigir à Diretoria — girando em seus calcanhares, ele deu meia volta e saiu, deixando na sala uma professora explosiva e vinte jovens assustados e confusos.

Depois, foi impossível de prosseguir com uma aula normal. Kaho Mizuki sinceramente parecia não estar com vontade de ensinar naquele dia: como se estivesse em casa, cruzou os pés sobre a mesa e, praticamente deitada, passou a ler um livro. Os alunos a sua frente não tiveram coragem de lhe voltar seus olhares até que batesse o sinal e fossem, enfim, dispensados para o intervalo.

O jardim que rodeava a escola primária encheu-se de crianças e jovens, todos eles muito animados, comendo, conversando e, não muito surpreendentemente, jogando Anime-Tazos.

— Como ela pôde falar daquele modo com o professor Terada?! — Rika estava indignada.

— E por que será que ela está tão nervosa..? — Sakura franzia a testa enquanto pensava.

— Não sei como vocês têm coragem de jogar aqui no meio — começou Tomoyo, mudando de assunto — Assim vocês podem perder seus tazos. Eu prefiro guardar os meus lá em cima —

— AHA! Ganhei! — Yamakazi deu um pulo ao gritar e pegou todos os tazos espalhados pelo chão.

— Mais uma mentira... — Chiharu deu-lhe uma bronca e pegou-o pela orelha.

— Vocês não cansam de jogar essa droga?! — Shoran deu um suspiro impaciente — Isso não tem a menor graça.

— Mas não é pra ter graça mesmo, isto é um jogo sério — Yamazaki se desvencilhou das mãos da amiga e voltou-se para Shoran — Ele foi inventado pelos líderes japoneses que participaram da Segunda Guerra Mundial como uma estratégia de intimidação do inimigo para —

— Veja se aqui tem mais tazos, vai — Chiharu enfiou o pacote inteiro de salgadinhos de uma vez em sua boca, e ele parou de falar.

— Cansei disso, vou tomar um refrigerante.

Ao se levantar, Shoran sentiu alguém o impedir com a mão.

— Posso ir com você? — Sakura deu um sorriso.

Vermelho, ele concordou.

Juntos, eles retornaram até a escola.

— Shoran, a cantina é do outro lado...

Antes que ele precisasse responder, ela entendeu. A um canto do pátio fechado, muito discreta, havia uma máquina de refrigerantes. Na verdade, a garota já sabia há muito tempo da existência do aparelho, mas sempre duvidou de seu funcionamento. Achava que ele estivesse lá apenas por fazer parte da decoração, ou que fosse muito pesado para ser removido. A máquina era velha e mal limpa, estava amassada em algumas partes e certos botões certamente não funcionavam.

Sobretudo, era cara: ¥$ 5,00 por lata, um absurdo! Mas qualquer cirança de lá falaria que valia a pena pagar tanto só para viver a animação de ouvir o refrigerante escorregar máquina adentro e surgir magicamente diante dos olhos.

Os dois juntaram suas moedinhas, empurraram-nas para dentro, clicaram em um botão luminoso qualquer e esperaram. E esperaram. E esperaram. E nada. Nada refrigerante, muito menos de dinheiro voltando.

— Droga de ferro-velho! — o garoto gritou com raiva, e chutou o aparelho com a ponta do pé. A máquina bateu com força na parede; contudo, o maior progresso que Shoran obteve foi uma dor latente no dedão.

Sakura já começara a consolar o amigo quando uma possível luz milagrosa surgiu das escadas: Meilin Li vinha descendo, a cabeça baixa, muito absorta em seu próprio mundo.

— Meilin, você veio do céu pra nos ajudar! — ela exclamou, quase se jogando em seus braços.

— Aaahn.. na verdade eu vim da classe, serve? — ela riu, coçando a cabeça com uma das mãos, desconcertada — O que aconteceu?

— A máquina malvada engoliu nosso dinheirinho...

— Gente, isso é fácil! — ela repentinamente se virou e, com um grito, deu-lhe um chute. O aparelho cambaleou um pouco para o lado e, depois de emitir alguns ruídos meio enferrujados, cuspiu para fora uma latinha de Coca-Cola.

— Iih, Shoran, como você está fracote — ela zombou, tirando do bolso cinco moedinhas, em busca de um refrigerante. Como mais uma vez não houve sinal de vida, ela lhe deu um tapa, seguido de um sono "Iááá!"; em seguida, estava curtindo a sua Fanta.

A alegria dos jovens logo terminou com o intervalo. O sinal novamente bateu, obrigando-os a voltar à companhia assustadoramente anormal da professora Mizuki.

Seu humor não havia melhorado desde sua briga pela manhã – na verdade, se era possível, ele havia piorado ainda mais. Antes que ela entrasse, podia-se ouvi-la andando pelo corredor, aos berros com alunos e funcionários.

— Não foi falar com a Diretoria, não é? — ouviram-na gritar, a meio caminho da entrada da sala — Yosiyuki, seu covarde, você não é homem suficiente pra me enfrentar!

Bateu a porta atrás de si, com violência. Antes, porém, que pudesse falar ou xingar qualquer coisa, uma voz diferente da sua bradou com firmeza.

— Não fale assim com o professor Terada.

Mais uma vez, Rika Sasaki estava posta de pé. Agora, suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho.

— Como é, menina?

— Eu – eu não sei por que a senhora está de tão péssimo humor hoje —

— Nunca ouviu falar de TPM não, é?

— Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de agredir as pessoas assim. Muito menos o professor Terada.

— Ah, é? E por que muito menos ele?

— Ele... ele... ele é um homem de respeito! — ela falou muito alto — E não merece ser tratado ass —

— Senhorita Sasaki, queira sair.

— Mas —

— Pra fora! — sua mão tremia enquanto ela apontava para a saída — Vá chorar para seu querido professor Terada.

Como se lhe obedecesse ao pé da letra, Rika abandonou o recinto com inevitáveis lágrimas nos olhos, que consolaram seus amigos a ficarem quietos até o final do dia. Foi com grande alívio que Sakura deixou a escola Tomoeda para voltar somente no dia seguinte.

Dia também não muito agradável, por sinal.

— Aaaaaah! Estou atrasada!

Pelo segundo dia consecutivo, Sakura saía de casa às pressas.

— De novo, monstrenga? — Touya zombou de sua cara enquanto ela engolia todo o café-da-manhã de uma única vez — Vai com calma, sua boca de monstrenga não é tão grande assim.

— Orash sheu —

— Pode comer devagar que eu te levo na escola hoje.

Minutos depois, os irmãos já estavam sentados na garupa da moto, a poucos metros da escola.

— Hoje é dia de procissão aqui, é, baixinha?

Uma grande massa de pessoas rodeava os portões da escola, tentando entrar, aos murmúrios. Touya estacionou a moto de qualquer jeito e acompanhou Sakura para dentro da multidão, até chegarem próximos do local da máquina de refrigerantes.

Ou onde teoricamente havia uma.

Aquilo não era, nem de longe, uma máquina de refrigerante, mas sim um objeto de aço totalmente amorfo. Não havia outra explicação: um trator ou algo do gênero havia passado por cima dela — e também por cima do corpo que se encontrava estatelado logo ao seu lado. A mulher, facilmente identificável por seus cabelos castanhos muito longos, estava completamente inchada, coberta por uma série de cores que iam do roxo de seus hematomas até o vermelho de seus machucados.

A professora Mizuki virara, literalmente, um saco de pancadas.

— Kaho..!

Sakura não pôde impedir que o irmão fosse tentar socorrer a professora, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. Ela mesma gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa, mas suas pernas se mantinham inexplicavelmente fixas ao chão.

— Sakura, que bom que você está aqui! Aconteceu algo _horrível_!

A voz de Tomoyo soou chorosa atrás de seus ombros.

— Sim, eu vi a professora —

— Roubaram os meus Anime-Tazos preferidos! — ela abraçou a amiga, sem poder conter as lágrimas — O do Vegita, do Pikachu, do Mokona, do Hamtaro e da Chii..!

Sakura estava incrédula. Olhava de Tomoyo para os destroços da máquina, e deles para o corpo mortalmente ferido de Mizuki. Algo muito terrível acontecera, algo que jamais seria obra de uma carta Clow.

Todas as evidências apontavam para uma única pessoa...

— Não pode ser... — falou, muito triste, antes de tomar uma atitude.

Sendo assim, Sakura descobriu...

**a) o assassino**

**b) o ladrão dos tazos**

**c) o motivo do assassinato**

**d) a arma**

**e) a causa da morte**

**f) como o crime foi cometido**


	2. A solução

Depois do Natal, a escola Tomoeda fora dominada por uma nova mania dentre os jovens e crianças: Anime-Tazos. Os novos brindes de salgadinhos eram idênticos a moedas, com a imperceptível diferença de que, no lugar do rosto de um político, havia o rosto de um personagem de desenho japonês. Isso, sem dúvida nenhuma, arrasadoramente conquistou Meilin Li, disposta a fazer de tudo para completar sua coleção.

Sabendo que Tomoyo ingenuamente trazia para a escola toda a sua coleção, ela não pôde resistir e, durante o intervalo, sobe de volta à sala de aula e rouba os cinco tazos que lhe faltavam. Porém, para arrasar seu plano, Sakura e Shoran encontram com ela logo depois de ela tê-los roubado. Com muito medo de ser descoberta como criminosa, ela dá um jeito de se livrar dos Anime-Tazos na primeira oportunidade que lhe vem: a máquina de refrigerante. Fingindo comprar um refresco, ela deposita os cinco tazos idênticos à moedas no aparelho para, posteriomente, busca-los.

No dia seguinte ela chega na escola mais cedo do que o normal e, com suas incríveis habilidades de artes marciais, começa a dar pancadas na máquina para ver o que é possível ser feito. Isso acaba atraindo atenção da professora Mizuki (já recuperada de sua TPM), a qual, ao tentar impedi-la de continuar o massacre contra a máquina, acaba pagando com a própria vida. Meilin lhe dá um golpe fatal, arromba a máquina e recupera os tazos.

Sendo assim, Sakura descobriu...

**a) o assassino: **Meilin Li

**b) o ladrão dos tazos: **Meilin Li

**c) o motivo do assassinato:** Kaho Mizuki vira a aluna tentando arrombar a máquina de refrigerantes

**d) a arma: **nenhuma (golpes de artes marciais)

**e) a causa da morte:** espancamento

**f) como o crime foi cometido:** história acima


End file.
